


Alma Compartida, Lazo Ciego

by MeikoMei



Category: Danganronpa: Other Chapter
Genre: DROC, Danganronpa Other Chapter, Danganronpa Other Chapter: Mischievous Fantasy, Daniel es español, F/M, Mei es japonesa, OC, Personaje ciego, Puede tener o no spoilers, Soulmates AU, danganronpa oc - Freeform, mención de autolesión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoMei/pseuds/MeikoMei
Summary: Daniel es ciego de nacimiento. Nadie sabe por qué, mucho menos él mismo. Pero eso no le impide tener una vida normal. Hacía lo que cualquier niño: jugar, reír, pelearse con su hermano mayor por tonterías. Ser ciego sólo lo hacía ser único, especial.Cuando cumplió los 6 años, sus padres le contaron una historia poco creíble, a su parecer. Cada persona nace con un alma gemela. Tal vez no estaban destinados a ser pareja, pero sí a conocerse. Y la única manera de identificar a tu alma gemela, es mediante tu piel. Si te escribes algo en tu mano, aparecerá en la mano de tu alma gemela.Daniel no creía en ello.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shared Soul, Blind Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375869) by [MeikoMei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoMei/pseuds/MeikoMei). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Soy Meiko y este es mi primer fanfic en AO3. Y es un fic de OC... awesome, wow XD
> 
> Para poneros en situación:
> 
> -Este fic está situado antes del Killing Game en Danganronpa: Other Chapter. Aquí podréis ver un poco de la historia de Daniel, el Pintor Definitivo, pero situado en un Soulmates AU (Universo Alterno de Almas Gemelas), así que esas partes no son canon en la historia.
> 
> -Daniel tiene un hermano mayor: Francisco César Martín González. Pero Daniel siempre lo llama Paco. Y Paco siempre llama a Daniel "Bicho". Quizás algún día explicaremos la razón detrás de esto.
> 
> -En este capítulo (en la parte de "Dos años más tarde"), Daniel tiene 8 años.
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero que disfrutéis el fic! Tendrá 3 capítulos de seguro, y estoy pensando en quizás escribir un 4to. <3

Daniel es ciego de nacimiento. Nadie sabe por qué, mucho menos él mismo. Pero eso no le impide tener una vida normal. Hacía lo que cualquier niño: jugar, reír, pelearse con su hermano mayor por tonterías. Ser ciego sólo lo hacía ser único, especial.

Cuando cumplió los 6 años, sus padres le contaron una historia poco creíble, a su parecer. Cada persona nace con un alma gemela. Tal vez no estaban destinados a ser pareja, pero sí a conocerse. Y la única manera de identificar a tu alma gemela, es mediante tu piel. Si te escribes algo en tu mano, aparecerá en la mano de tu alma gemela.

Daniel no creía en ello. Llegó incluso a pensar que se estaban burlando de él, pero era imposible. Se lo esperaría de su hermano, pero sus padres nunca le harían eso.

Fuera como fuese, Daniel nunca lo intentó. Es estúpido. ¿Qué razón tendría una persona invidente para escribirse en el brazo, si luego no sería capaz de leerlo? Simplemente, lo dejó pasar.

Dos años más tarde, descubrió sin querer su pasión: la pintura. Irónico. Realmente quería aprender a tocar el piano, pero no quería que sus padres se gastaran dinero en tonterías

Un día de lluvia, estando aburrido sin poder hacer nada, le pidió prestado a su hermano su set de acuarelas. Este se rio, por supuesto, pero no se lo negó, y enseguida ambos se pusieron a pintar.

Daniel realmente no sabía dibujar, pero gracias a sus otros sentidos y la ayuda de su hermano consiguió dibujar una casa bastante decente, en palabras del mayor. Se sintió tremendamente orgulloso por ello e, ignorando las manchas de pintura roja en su piel, agarró otro papel y volvió a pintar la misma casa, esta vez sin ayuda.

Esa misma noche, mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, comenzó a sentir ardor en el brazo. No dolía, simplemente parecía que trazaba unas líneas en su piel. Rápidamente, agarró un lápiz y plasmó en un folio lo que sentía en su brazo, a la misma vez reflejándolo en su mente.

Cuando el ardor cesó, intentó descifrar el mensaje. Era capaz de 《leer》 tanto en español como en inglés, pero lo que acababa de escribir no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¿Qué era eso?

Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó con el papel en la mano y fue a la habitación de su hermano.

"Oye, Paco, ¿estás despierto?" Preguntó a la vez que llamaba a su puerta. Casi enseguida, el mencionado la abrió

"Que no me llames Paco." Fue lo primero que le dijo, dando un bostezo largo "¿No deberías estar durmiendo?"

"Sí, pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Qué pone aquí?" Le tendió el papel que seguía teniendo en sus manos.

"Hmm..." Francisco lo agarró e intentó leer lo que estaba escrito en él. Después de unos segundos, habló. "Creo que esto es japonés. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Bueno, lo escribí yo." Daniel no necesitaba su vista para saber que su hermano le estaba mirando confundido y, probablemente, con una ceja alzada. "A ver, la cosa es que comencé a sentir un ardor en el brazo y parecía como si estuviera escribiendo algo, así que intenté transcribirlo lo mejor que pude." Mientras hablaba, sentía cómo Francisco agarró su brazo y le levantó la manga del pijama. ¿Qué estaba comprobando?

"Espera un minutillo..." Murmuró, soltando su brazo. En el silencio, Daniel escuchó el sonido de desbloqueo del móvil de su hermano, parecía que estaba buscando algo. La intriga lo estaba matando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en la que Daniel jugaba con sus dedos y Francisco seguía haciendo sus búsquedas en el móvil, el mayor por fin habló.

"Vale. Si no nos hemos equivocado, creo que pone 《Petequia》." Daniel se quedó más confundido que antes.

"¿El qué?"

"Petequia. Así se le llaman a las pequeñas manchas rojas que aparece en la piel, a causa de una hemorragia subcutánea." Explicó tranquilamente. Daniel sólo asintió, como si entendiera algo. Francisco suspiró. "Mira, bicho, voy a ir al grano porque me estoy muriendo de sueño. Creo que esto tiene que ver con tu alma gemela."

Vaya. Hacía bastante tiempo que no oía hablar sobre ese tema. Casi se le había olvidado.

"¿Recuerdas el estropicio que hiciste con la pintura al dibujar la casa aquella? Te manchaste la cara y los brazos de rojo" Daniel volvió a asentir. "Bueno, pues creo que esas manchas aparecieron en la piel de tu alma gemela. Si tiene tu misma edad, deduzco que se habrá asustado y decidió investigar sobre 《Manchas rojas en la piel》, y lo primero que sale en internet al buscar eso son las petequias. Supongo que se lo habrá escrito en el brazo para no olvidar esa palabra. Pero bueno, eso son sólo suposiciones." Terminó de hablar, dándole tiempo a su hermano para procesar la información.

"Y ¿cómo estás seguro que es mi alma gemela?" Preguntó, incrédulo, pero a su vez, bastante curioso.

"Cuando tu alma gemela escribe algo en su piel, se traspasa a ti y sientes un ardor por cada cosa escrita. Yo también tengo algo escrito por mi alma gemela..." Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. "《Comprar leche》. Espero que no se le haya olvidado cuando fuese a hacer la compra."

"¿También?..."

"Sí. Tienes escrito en tu brazo 《petequia》 en japonés. ¡Felicidades! ¡Tu primer tatuaje! Pero tranquilo, en cuanto se le borre, a ti también te desaparecerá ¿Podemos irnos a dormir ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francisco llama a Daniel bicho de forma cariñosa... o ¿tal vez no?... Nah, es de forma cariñosa XD
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo! El siguiente será subido tan pronto como lo termine de traducir al inglés uwu
> 
> (Más sobre Danganronpa: Other Chapter en nuestra cuenta de Instagram @dr_otherchapter  
> IG de Meiko: @meikomei15_eng  
> IG de Shine: @kgoatred)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo!

Cada vez que Daniel se ponía a pintar, al par de horas sentía un ardor en su brazo y, casi al instante, corría a pedirle a su hermano que le tradujera lo que su alma gemela había escrito. Casi parecía una costumbre.

Una vez intentó pintar un gran pulpo morado. Una hora más tarde, en su palma apareció la palabra 《hematoma》. Su hermano en ese entonces le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado cuando pintara, que dejase de mancharse. Pero Daniel no podía evitarlo.

Unos pocos meses más tarde descubrió que le apasionaba pintar paisajes. Le encantaba plasmar la idea que tenía sobre cómo son los bosques gracias a las descripciones que su hermano le daba en algunas ocasiones. Intentaba tener paciencia para no mancharse mucho, pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, acabó con su cara, brazos y piernas manchados de pintura verde. Menudo artista estaba hecho.

Quince minutos más tarde, empezó a sentir el típico ardor en su brazo. Vaya, nuevo récord. Tenía pensado seguir con su obra maestra, pero el ardor volvió en su muñeca. Qué raro, normalmente sólo suele escribir una palabra. Cuando sintió el ardor por tercera vez, esta vez en la palma de su mano, decidió poner el pincel a remojo y darle una visita a su hermano.

"Este significa 《hemofilia》" Señaló Francisco en su brazo y su hermano menor asintió. En la habitación sólo se oía el sonido del teclado del móvil. "《Enfermedad hereditaria que se caracteriza por un defecto de la coagulación de la sangre debido a la falta de uno de los factores que intervienen en ella y que se manifiesta por una persistencia de las hemorragias.》" Leyó en alto la definición de dicha palabra, porque Daniel siempre se la pedía.

"Entonces si mamá tiene esa enfermedad, ¿nos la puede pegar a nosotros? Como es hereditaria..." Preguntó Daniel, curioso.

"Entiendo que sí, pero no estoy seguro. Aquí dice que las mujeres no padecen hemofilia, pero puedes transmitirla a sus hijos varones... Da igual, sigamos, que hay prisa." Daniel soltó una pequeña risa mientras su hermano volvía a realizar sus búsquedas en el móvil, esta vez viendo la palabra de la muñeca. "Esta significa 《Cirrosis》. Paso de buscarla. Creo que era una enfermedad del hígado. Y ahora la última..." Francisco agarró la mano de Daniel para ver la palabra escrita en la palma. Tras unos segundos de silencio, habló. "《Leucemia》..."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Daniel después de que su hermano se quedara callado de repente.

"Es una enfermedad de la sangre... Tu alma gemela sólo escribe después de que te pongas a pintar, ¿no?"

"Eso parece, aunque no entiendo muy bien por-"

"La estás asustando." Soltó sin más. "Tú, con 8 años, tienes altas capacidades y lo pillas todo al instante. Incluso sabes aprovechar todos tus demás sentidos. Sé que es gracias a tu ceguera, pero bicho, eres superdotado. Otro niño de 8 años se asustaría si le salen manchas en su piel y al buscar en internet, le salen enfermedades por doquier. ¿Sabrá siquiera lo que es un alma gemela? ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?" Habló rápidamente, dejando sorprendido a Daniel.

"P-Pues no. Como sólo escribe en japonés-"

Francisco suspiró. "Te creía más listo... Dame tu mano un momento." Confundido, Daniel estiró su brazo y enseguida sintió a su hermano agarrarle la mano y escribir algo con un bolígrafo en el dorso de ella.

《Do you speak English?》  _(¿Hablas inglés?)_

Francisco comenzó a hablar antes de que Daniel le hiciera cualquier pregunta. "Dentro de poco me voy a la Universidad, así que no puedes depender de mi para traducirte las notas de tu alma gemela. Y como sé que no me pagarás por ello, pues toca preguntarle si habla inglés. Si no sabe, te jodes y ya está."

"No digas palabrotas, Paco." Le regañó Daniel.

"Que te calles, bicho."

Pronto, ambos hermanos estaban riéndose, pero no duró mucho.

"Ahora déjame seguir estudiando, que cómo suspenda el examen, alguien se va a quedar sin alma gemela. _Spoiler alert_ : Será la tuya."

Daniel rio suavemente. "Vale, vale. Lo siento, Paco. Intentaré no molestarte más." Se fue de la habitación, ignorando los gritos de su hermano, quejándose por el mote.

Volvió al salón, su 《estudio de pintura》 y se dirigió al caballete. Debería terminar el dibujo, pero con las interrupciones no era capaz de recordar dónde se había quedado. Suspiró. Mañana empezaría el dibujo de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento, guardó sus pinturas, limpió y secó sus pinceles y se puso en la mesa a hacer sus deberes con su máquina de escribir. Tenía un portátil especial que su padre le compró, pero a veces simplemente prefería sentir y escuchar las teclas de la máquina. Era bastante relajante, aunque su madre no pensara igual debido a ser propensa a dolores de cabeza.

Justo cuando terminó sus deberes de Lengua, sintió un conocido ardor en el dorso de su mano. Siguió los trazos con su mente.

《Who are you?》 _(¿Quién eres?)_

No se esperaba que supiera inglés de verdad. Él mismo puede hablarlo y mantener una conversación simple, pero a los demás niños de su clase les cuesta un poco más que él.

¿Qué debería escribirle? Necesitaba consejo, pero Francisco no quería ser molestado más. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Sin pensarlo mucho, agarró un bolígrafo y empezó a escribirse en el dorso de la mano con, probablemente, muy mala caligrafía.

《Your soulmate.》 _(Tu alma gemela.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece ser que el alma gemela de Daniel es "algo" paranoica, ¿no? XP
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! El siguiente será subido tan pronto como lo termine de traducir al inglés uwu Probablemente será el último hasta que escriba el 4to/epílogo (si es que alguna vez lo hago)
> 
> (Más sobre Danganronpa: Other Chapter en nuestra cuenta de Instagram @dr_otherchapter  
> IG de Meiko: @meikomei15_eng  
> IG de Shine: @kgoatred)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡TW: MENCIÓN DE AUTOLESIONES!
> 
> Las partes escritas por el alma gemela de Daniel están mal escritas y traducidas aposta.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!

Pasaron dos años. Dos años donde Daniel y su alma gemela se escribían mutuamente al menos 2 veces a la semana. No hablaban mucho, su alma gemela era bastante tímida, a su parecer. Pero Daniel estaba feliz. Estaba mejorando su caligrafía y su capacidad de leer sin poder ver. Incluso le daba clases de inglés a su alma gemela, aprendiendo él también.

Cuando su hermano se fue a la Universidad lo pasó bastante mal. Se sentía solo. Francisco y él solían pelearse todo el rato por pequeñeces, pero siempre acababan riendo. Echaba de menos al pesado de Paco.

Un ladrido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Daniel giró la cabeza hacia su perro guía. Le dijeron que era un Golden Retriever, pero como no puede verlo, sólo sabe que es un perro grande, peludo, muy cariñoso y juguetón.

Se lo regaló Francisco el año pasado por su cumpleaños, y le puso por nombre Bicho, en honor al mote que le puso su hermano. Era gracioso cómo su perro se levantaba cuando Francisco quería llamar a Daniel. No podía verlo, pero escuchaba las patas del perro en el suelo.

Daniel sonrió y se estiró para alcanzar la correa. No le vendría nada mal un paseo.

A sus 10 años ya era bastante independiente, en palabras de sus padres. Se conocía todas las calles de memoria, sabía dónde estaban todos los baches y grietas de la acera y carretera. Todo gracias a sus paseos con Bicho.

Otra persona que estuvo con él cuando Francisco se fue era M, su alma gemela. Nunca le preguntó por su nombre. Si todo el tema de las almas gemelas era cierto, algún día acabarían encontrándose sin necesidad de saber sus identidades. Pero sí quería saber algún mote para poder referirse a ella, y sólo le dio una letra. Daniel decidió hacer lo mismo, dándole una simple D.

M no solía ser quien empezaba las conversaciones. Cuando lo hacía era porque su hermano mayor no estaba en casa y necesitaba sentirse segura.

«Hi»  _(Hola)_

Esta debía ser una de esas veces.

Daniel decidió seguir caminando hasta el parque más cercano. Cuando llegó, se sentó en un banco, sintiendo a Bicho tumbarse en el suelo, y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Siempre solía llevar encima una pequeña libreta y dos bolígrafos, por si le daban ganas de pintar o hablar con M.

[Hello. How are you?]  _(Hola. ¿Cómo estas?)_

Escribió tranquilamente en el dorso de su mano. La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

«There is a song named like that»  _(Hay una canción titulada así)_

Daniel dio una suave risa. A M le gustaba hablar de música a veces, como a él.

[One day I’ll listen to it, just you wait. You ok?]  _(Algún día la escucharé, tan solo espera. ¿Estás bien?)_

«Not so much»  _(No mucho)_

[Why so sad?]  _(¿Por qué tan triste?)_

Sabía perfectamente que M no pillaría las referencias a su musical favorito, pero aun así le hacía mucha ilusión escribirlas. Estuvo muy enganchado a esas canciones. Enseguida comenzó a sentir los típicos ardores por todo su brazo.

«My brother said he is not coming for dinner, and I am scarred.»  _(Mi hermano dijo que no va a venir para cenar, y estoy atada)_

Daniel pensó que a lo mejor se refería a <scared> _(asustada)_. Solía tener varios fallos como ese, pero esta vez no la interrumpió.

«I do not think I will survive with out him. I have never sleep alone. What if I stop braething in the midle of the night? I need him, I am feeling alone. Can you...»  _(No creo que pueda supervivir sin él. Nunca he dormido sola. ¿Y si dejo de raspirar en miedo de la noche? Lo necesito, me siento sola. Puedes...)_

M siguió escribiendo por todo su brazo, pero lo hacía demasiado rápido y no le daba tiempo a Daniel a procesar las palabras. En su mente aparecían líneas al azar, enredándose unas en otras. Tenía que hacer algo o su cabeza explotaría.

[I’m sorry. Could you rewrite that, but slower? I can’t understand it.]  _(Lo siento. ¿Puedes volver a escribirlo, pero más lento? No puedo entenderte)_

Escribió en su brazo derecho, gracias a que sabía escribir con ambas manos. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de un dato muy importante: nunca le contó a M sobre su problema. Nunca tuvo que mencionarlo porque hasta entonces había entendido todas sus conversaciones.

[Forgot to tell you, M. I’m blind.]  _(Se me olvidó contarte, M. Soy ciego.)_

Añadió, y dibujó unas gafas de sol rápidamente en el hueco que le quedaba en la palma de su mano.

M no respondió.

Daniel pasó todo el día preocupado por ella. ¿Se habrá ofendido? ¿Se habrá enfadado porque no se lo hubiera contado en esos dos años que se conocían? ¿Habrá pensado que le estaba gastando una broma? Su mente era un caos total.

Tras volver a casa con Bicho, le puso comida, agua, acarició un poco y se fue al salón a hacer las tareas. Era sábado, pero prefería hacer las tareas pendientes pronto para así aprovechar el resto del fin de semana para pintar. Adoraba pintar casi tanto como la música.

Sin embargo, ese día no se sintió con ganas de pintar, ni siquiera tras terminar los deberes, ni al jugar con Bicho, ni al reír con sus padres de cualquier tontería. Simplemente se sentía preocupado y vacío. M seguía sin escribirle. Normalmente le escribía un <Bye> _(Adiós)_ , pero esta vez ni eso.

Con sus gafas en la mesa de noche, tapado hasta el cuello con la manta y Bicho durmiendo en su propia camita, Daniel mantenía la cabeza alta, como si pudiera mirar con sus inservibles ojos al techo. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero sí sabía que llevaba más de media hora en esa posición. No tenía nada más que hacer, pero su mente no le dejaba echarse una siesta. Tras lo que parecía una eternidad, por fin consiguió cerrar los ojos. Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero algo lo hizo sentarse de golpe.

Sentía un ardor en el brazo, pero no era como el de siempre. Este se sentía como si le estuvieran cortando con una cuchilla. Dolía mucho. Se sujetó el brazo y mordió su labio, tratando de no pensar en el dolor. Se detuvo por unos segundos, pero otra vez volvió ese ardor. Y otra vez. Y una más. Cuatro veces sintió la cuchilla en su brazo, y por fin paró definitivamente.

Daniel se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar la respiración y tratar de calmarse. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? Se levantó la manga del pijama y pasó la mano por su brazo, por la zona en la que sintió los cortes. Se asustó al sentir cuatro hendiduras finas, rectas y largas. Parecían cicatrices.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y enseguida sintió miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Si era lo que pensaba que era, entonces M necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente. Daniel necesitaba ayudarla.

Como por acto reflejo, se estiró a su mesita de noche, agarró el primer bolígrafo que tocó y se puso manos a la obra. Comenzó a dibujar con suavemente unas hermosas flores, aprovechando las hendiduras como tallos. Hizo cada hoja, cada flor, cada pétalo con mucho cuidado. No quería que el ardor le hiciera aún más daño a M. Cuando terminó con su dibujo, añadió un pequeño mensaje.

[Stay alive.]  _(Mantente viva.)_

Esperó pacientemente. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Cuando pensaba en rendirse, recibió una respuesta.

«Dawn is coming. Open your eyes.» _(Llega el amanecer. Abre tus ojos.)_

Daniel sonrió amplio y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se había equivocado de canción, pero la intención lo hizo sentirse aliviado. Le escribió el último mensaje del día.

[Remember I will always be there for you. Sleep well, M.]  _(Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Que descanses bien, M.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Pondré la historia como finalizada hasta que sea capaz de escribir el epílogo y último capítulo.
> 
> (Más sobre Danganronpa: Other Chapter en nuestra cuenta de Instagram @dr_otherchapter  
> IG de Meiko: @meikomei15_eng  
> IG de Shine: @kgoatred)


End file.
